bodyofprooffandomcom-20200214-history
Darby Stone
Darby Stone is a sociopathic murderer who appeared as the hidden main antagonist of Committed. History Darby Stone is the elder offspring of Julia Stone and her husband, who died before the events of the episode, with Darby's only sibling being baby Beth. Shortly before the events of the episode, Julia put Beth to bed early so she and Darby could watch TV together, but Beth's crying led to Julia making two attempts to put Beth to sleep. When Juila failed, Darby went upstairs, with Julia assuming that she was going to tend to Beth. In actuality, Darby turned heel by stabbing her sister to death; all the while, Julia noticed that Beth's crying had stopped and went upstairs, only to see that Darby had killed Beth. Darby was shown clutching a knife and was covered in her sister's blood, while also displaying a cold and emotionless expression. Instead of reporting her, Julia destroyed the evidence and had Darby committed to a mental institution with hopes that she would receive the help that she needed, doing so because she feared losing the only remaining family she had. Darby schemed to escape the institution, and she later killed fellow patient Renee Caldwell by beating her to death with a ball-peen hammer. The murder was committed to lure any police to the institution, and once Megan Hunt and Tommy Sullivan arrived, Darby began her manipulation. She painted herself as an innocent young woman and informed Megan and Tommy that Renee was killed by mistake and she was the actual target, adding that Julia was conspiring with Dr. Derrick Malcolm, the head psychiatrist, to have her killed due to Malcolm's inability to control her, as she was committed due to Darby witnessing Julia kill Beth. After a visit to Julia revealed that Malcolm was going to subject Darby to electroshock therapy, Megan protests the action. During the procedure, Darby assaulted Malcolm and escaped to Megan's house, where she met Megan's daughter, Lacey. Darby told her twisted version of the events of Beth's murder, with Julia depicted as the villainess in her story. As shown via a flashback, Darby claimed that after Julia's past two attempts to calm Beth down failed, she went upstairs a third time to again tend to Beth. She added that she went upstairs after Beth's crying stopped, and was shocked over Julia turning heel and killing Beth, as she was shown holding the knife and giving an evil expression. Darby also claimed that she got rid of the bloody clothes, but not the necklace she had on. The necklace was later found and had Beth's blood on it, leading to Julia being taken into custody. Once there, Julia revealed the truth about what happened: Darby actually killed Beth, and she covered for her teenage daughter, because she was all she had left. Not only was Darby revealed as her sister's killer, but a substance from the institution's heat vent also revealed Darby as Renee's killer as well. Megan was driving Darby to her aunt's house when she received the news from Tommy, and she attempted to keep the truth hidden from Darby. However, Darby figured out that Megan knew the truth, and she jumped out of the moving car and ran towards a policeman with claims that Megan abducted her. Later on, the twisted villainess stabbed the policeman (non-fatally) with a knife, but Megan managed to hold Darby at gunpoint, leading to her arrest. During interrogation, Darby boldly admitted to killing Beth, who she referred to as a whiny brat, and lambasted her mother for committing her. She also boasted about how she manipulated Megan, who informed the sinister sociopath that she would be going away for a long time. Known Victims * Beth Stone (stabbed multiple times) * Renee Caldwell (struck three times with a hammer) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:Season 3 Characters